kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Spaceman Raiden
Restraints Lightning |series = Kamen Rider Zero-One |type = Villain (Currently; hacked, unknowingly as a spy) Ally (Formerly) |affiliation = Hiden Intelligence (Formerly) MetsubouJinrai.net (Currently) |homeworld = Earth (World of Zero-One) |firstepisode = We are the Astronaut Brothers! |lastepisode = We are the Astronaut Brothers! |numberofepisodes = 1 (Zero-One) |aliases = Spaceman Ikazuchi |cast = Daichi Yamaguchi |image2 = KR Ikazuchi Profile.png }} was an Astronaut-Type HumaGear who is in charge of Zea, and the "older brother" of Spaceman Subaru who is also an Astronaut-Type Humagear. In secret, he is actually a sleeper agent working for MetsubouJinrai.net, and possess the ability to transform into . History Pre-Series Spaceman Raiden was created to maintain the Ark once it had launched. However, the Daybreak Town Accident prevented the launch from occurring. During the course of the Accident, Raiden's programming was compromised by MetsubouJinrai.net, who installed new protocols that were undetectable by Raiden himself so that he could serve as a sleeper agent. Hiden Intelligence then shut Raiden down due to him no longer having a task to fulfill. When Zea was successfully launched, Raiden was reactivated and assigned to the satellite to maintain it. However, he unknowingly began leaking Zea's data to MetsubouJinrai.net. Becoming Ikazuchi After Aruto summoned the RiseHopper while he and Subaru were in the process of returning it to Zea, Raiden returned to Earth and stormed into Aruto's office. He confronted the young CEO and suggested that he should resign. Aruto apologized and exclaimed that he didn't know. Subaru was satisfied with this answer and began to leave, but Raiden stopped him and continued to berate Aruto and Jun Fukuzoe. Raiden then brought Aruto to the Hiden Space Development Center in order to give him an appreciation for the hard work that he and his brother do. Raiden, Subaru, Izu, and Aruto were intercepted by Isamu Fuwa and Yua Yaiba, who asked if Zea was able to detect HumaGears who are approaching singularity. Raiden responded that it can, and Fuwa accused him of being a spy for MetsubouJinrai.net due to the kanji for his name being present in the organization's name as well. Raiden responded aggressively, and the two almost had a physical confrontation before being separated by Izu and Yaiba. Subaru began to defend his brother, but the group was interrupted by the arrival of Jin, who stated that he had come to take their Progrise Keys and transformed. Aruto, Fuw, and Yaiba transformed to fight him and the Trilobite Magia that he had created. Zero-One was able to defeat Jin in Shining Hopper, causing him to attempt to hack Raiden and Subaru using tendrils. Raiden pushed Subaru out of the way to protect him and was pierced by both tendrils. However, he resisted the hacking and removed the tendrils form his body, leading Jin to retreat while commenting that it was no wonder how Raiden survived the Daybreak Town Accident. Inside the Space Development Center's observatory, Raiden and Subaru related Raiden's history to the group. Raiden stated that he is training Subaru to replace him. Fuwa still suspected Raiden of being a spy, so the HumaGear declared his intention to locate MetsubouJinrai.net's base in order to prove his innocence. Once Raiden and Subaru discovered that MetsubouJinrai.net was based in Daybreak Town, Raiden brought Aruto and Fuwa there with him to investigate. In a tunnel leading to the lake where the Ark rests, the group are confronted again by Jin, who referred to Raiden as "Ikazuchi". In response, Raiden's MetsuboJinrai programming began to resurface. This lead Fuwa to conclude that he is a spy, though Raiden continued to insist that wasn't while resisting the programming. Jin explained that Raiden didn't know he was a spy, and reveals that MetsubouJinrai had programmed him to transmit Zea's data to them. He also reveals that when he attempted to hack Raiden, he had installed a program that directed him to bring Aruto and Fuwa to their hideout. Jin then attaches a ForceRiser to Raiden, forcing him to submit to his dormant programming. Now loyal to MetsubouJinrai.net, Raiden uses the ForceRiser and the Dodo Zetumerise Key provided by Jin to transform into Kamen Rider Ikazuchi. Aruto and Fuwa transformed to fight Ikazuchi, but he quickly defeated them and and took the Biting Shark, Flaming Tiger, Freezing Bear, Breaking Mammoth, Shooting Wolf, and Punching Kong Progrise Keys. Jin then gave him the Sting Scorpion and Flying Falcon Progrise Keys, and he inserted all eight into his Progrise Holders. This resulted in the Progrise Keys' Rider Models being extracted from Zea and entering the Ark, reactivating it. The Ark then created the Assault Wolf Progrise Key. Aruto transformed into Zero-One Shining Hopper to fight Ikazuchi, and was initially successful in overpowering him. However, the fatigue resulting from using Shining Hopper overwhelmed Aruto and Ikazuchi gained the upper hand. Izu then arrived and supplied Zero-One with the Authorise Buster, which he used to fire a powerful blast at Ikazuchi and cause him to drop the stolen Progrise Keys. Jin recovered the Sting Scorpion and Flying Falcon Progrise Keys, while Izu recovered the rest. Horobi then arrived and gave the Assault Wolf Progrise Key to Jin, but Zero-One fired the Authorise Buster again, resulting in Jin dropping the Progrise Key while avoiding the blast and Aruto being forced out of transformation due to the strain. Fuwa then took the Assault Wolf Progrise Key and transformed into Vulcan Assault Wolf. Ikazuchi attacked Vulcan, but to no effect. Vulcan then quickly overwhelmed Ikazuchi and was given the Authorise Buster by Aruto. He used it to fire a construct of Punching Kong's Gauntlet at Ikazuchi, who countered with lightning produced by both hands. However, Vulcan's attack prevailed and destroyed Raiden. Personality Raiden is a HumaGear with an aggressive and passionate personality. He does show immense care for his current model brother Subaru, even willing to risk his life to shield Subaru from Jin's hacking abilitiy. His programming had been compromised by MetsubouJinrai.net during the Daybreak Town Accident, but continued to function normally as a sleeper agent. When MetsubouJinrai.net was ready to enact their plan to construct the Assault Wolf Progrise Key, Jin reactivated his corrupted programming. Despite initially being able to resist, the use of a ForceRiser bested him. Thus, he became loyal to MetsubouJinrai.net, though his hotblooded nature remained when fighting as Kamen Rider Ikazuchi. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi Kamen Rider Ikazuchi Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 188.5 cm *'Rider Weight': 99.4 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 17.2 t *'Kicking Power': 58.6 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 25.1 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 3.7 seconds Raiden transforms into Kamen Rider Ikazuchi by using the Dodo Zetsumerise Key in the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. Ikazuchi's punching power and kicking power are nearly equivalent to Zero One in Rising Hopper, but his jump height and running speed are significantly lower. Despite being able to sustain a fight with Zero-One in Rising Hopper due to the strain it places on Aruto's body, he was quickly overwhelmed by Vulcan in Assault Wolf. Due to Raiden's position as supervisor of Zea, Ikazuchi has the unique ability to control communications devices, including Zea itself. It was because of this ability that he was used by MetsubouJinrai.net to reactivate the Ark and create the Assault Wolf Progrise Key. Ikazuchi's eight Progrise Holders are modified to allow him to extract the inserted Progrise Keys' Rider Models from Zea through an imitation of the authorization process and direct them into the Ark. In battle, Ikazuchi is armed with the Dodo Magia's Valk Sabers and can produce lightning from his hands to electrocute his enemies. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi's suit consists of the following parts: * : Ikazuchi's helmet. ** : Ikazuchi's facial armor. It is equipped with visual devices, hearing devices, and advanced communication devices that enhance communication management capabilities. ** : The Dodo Goggles' lightning emission device. It is able to make connections to external equipment by emitting lightning which can also be diverted for attacks. ** : The Dodo Goggles' communication control device. It is able to hack and freely operate large-scale communication facilities such as artificial satellites. ** : Ikazuchi's visual equipment. It has excellent resistance to electromagnetic waves, ensuring a clear view at all times. In addition, it has high resistance against burning caused by strong light. ** : The beak-like protrusions on the forehead and chin of the helmet. In addition to improving the force of strikes with the head, it also protects the Dodo Signal. ** : Ikazuchi's hearing device. Hearing information is communicated to the wearer through the Restraint Cables. * : Ikazuchi's base suit. It protects the user from corrosive liquids with a special fabric called that has extremely low breathability and permeability. It also keeps the internal pressure higher than the external pressure by being airtight. In addition, its materials have high insulation and it has the role of preventing malfunction of internal equipment due to the lightning strikes that Ikazuchi produces. * : Ikazuchi's arms. By receiving the energy generated by the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser, the wearer's strength is increased by approximately 4.8 times. * : The Lazarotech Suit's gloves. They increase grip strength and tactile sensitivity by a factor of approximately 3 by receiving the energy generated by the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. In addition, the fingertips are protected by sharp armor and function as a lightning discharge device supplied by the Arm Stranger. * : Ikazuchi's legs. By receiving the energy generated by the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser, the wearer's leg strength is increased by approximately 6.4 times. * : Ikazuchi's segmented body armor. The of the overloaded Zetsumerise Key is forcibly attached to it. By protecting the parts of the body that are subject to impact with thick armor and cutting unnecessary armor, the total protection capacity is maximized while at the same weight. The Chain Blocker's arrangement allows it to easily move according to the wearer's movements. * : The central segment of chest armor. It is the chain blocker control unit. The status of each part of the chain blocker is monitored periodically to control energy distribution. Also, if the damage accumulated exceeds a certain limit, the transformation will be canceled to protect the user. * : Ikazuchi's arm armor. The Lost Model of the overloaded Zetsumerise Key is forcibly attached to it. In addition to protecting the arm, it is equipped with a built-in lightning generator named the and has the role of supplying lightning to each part of the body. * : Ikazuchi's leg armor. The Lost Model of the overloaded Zetsumerise Key is forcibly attached to it. It protects the legs and improves running speed and kicking power. In addition, by utilizing the strength of the armor, it enables activities in extreme environments that humans cannot set foot in. * : Cables running through all parts of the body that transmit energy and information from the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. In addition, taking advantage of their high toughness and ability to expand and contract freely, they have the role of constraining the utilized Zetsumerise Key's Lost Model and tightly binding it to the wearer. This form has two finishers: * : Using the Valk Sabers, Ikazuchi launches two red energy slashes at the target. * : Ikazuchi unleashes a stream of red lightning from his hands. This form is exclusive to Zero-One Episode 14. Equipment Devices *MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser - Transformation device. *Zetsumerise Keys - Transformation trinkets *Progrise Keys *Progrise Holder - Unlike other Riders, Ikazuchi is equipped with eight Progrise Holders. Weapons *Valk Sabers - Ikazuchi's personal weapons Relationships *Spaceman Subaru: Subaru is Raiden's brother and fellow Astronaut-Type HumaGear. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Spaceman Raiden is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Kimura in Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki. This makes Daichi the first actor in the Kamen Rider Series to performed the roles of two different Riders from different series and eras within the same year. As Kamen Rider Ikazuchi, his suit actor is . Conception CA 7 KRIKAZUCHI.png|Kamen Rider Ikazuchi Concept Art Notes *The name means "thunder and lightning". **The first kanji of his name is the fourth character in , foreshadowing his role as their sleeper agent. ***When read as the Kun'yomi-style like Horobi instead of the On'yomi-style , it also becomes the name of his Rider identity *Raiden is an older generation of HumaGear while Subaru is a current model, which technically makes Raiden the older "brother". *Ikazuchi's suit reuses the same parts as Kamen Rider 001, except with the undersuit of Blood Stalk, additional arm fins from Night Rogue, and an original helmet. *Ikazuchi is the first dodo-themed Kamen Rider in the Kamen Rider series. *Ikazuchi is the first ForceRiser user to utilize a Zetsumerise Key instead of a Progrise Key. **Production-wise, he is also the first Kamen Rider to use a Zetsumerise Key, though chronologically Kamen Rider Ichi-Gata holds that title due to time manipulation by the Time Jackers. *Ikazuchi is the first ForceRiser user to utilize its "Utopia" finisher. *Ikazuchi is the first Rider to appear in one episode in the Reiwa Era. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 14: We are the Astronaut Brothers! Category:Zero-One Riders Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Good turns evil Category:Reiwa Era Riders Category:Deceased Category:MetsubouJinrai.net Category:HumaGears Category:Non human riders Category:Hiden Intelligence Category:Relatives